Maybe Tonight, the Stars Align
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: He expected pain, as one does with death, all at once and then not at all. Instead a warmth filled with a magic he had yet to discover took over his body, sending him into a dream colored sleep. Right there, on the floor of his only constant. There was no burst of golden light, or a new face, just…something else.


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who story. But this came to me the other day, and just begged to be written. I hope it's good! Thanks for reading! Title comes from "Parallel" by Heffron Drive **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

On the last day of his life, there was no death. Well, you could say, that yes, in the form that he was, death had finally caught up to him.

He expected pain, as one does with death, all at once and then not at all. Instead a warmth filled with a magic he had yet to discover took over his body, sending him into a dream colored sleep. Right there, on the floor of his only constant.

There was no burst of golden light, or a new face, just…something else.

When he woke, he was someone familiar, but far away, lost long ago in some other life. The warmth that guided him to sleep, left with every breath he took. That familiar voice in his head was gone, the ship that protected him for so long, no longer surrounding him in comfort.

Something akin to fear kept him from opening his eyes, but he could feel the tips of grass beneath his finger tips and the lingering smell of apples in the air.

The smell sent him bolting up, still sitting, but completely prepared for the danger that must be near.

It was then he noticed his surroundings.

A backyard. Not one familiar to him.

There was a fence surrounding it, a house to the left, another to the right. A swing set, painted bright blue, both swings moving gently in the breeze.

"John, what on Earth are you doing out here? It's three in the morning, you'll catch a cold in just your pajama's."

Ah, no wonder he felt a bit chilly. He's never been cold before, perfect body temperature and all….Wait…that voice.

It sends him completely off the ground, spinning towards the house behind him.

There standing on the porch, all pink and yellow is…no it can't be.

"You're not real!"

She starts to laugh, coming towards him, her robe swinging in the breeze.

"Not real? Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm real."

Oh, he wants her to be. So very badly, but he knows it's not possible.

"You can't be, you're trapped in another universe."

She places her hand on his chest, fingers spread, concern in her eyes. And that's when he notices it.

"I've only got one heart. Why do I only have one?!"

"John you're part human, remember? What's with all this funny talk? And you still haven't explained why you're in the backyard."

"I…don't really know. It's all a bit blurry."

Taking his hand she pulls him over to the porch steps. He missed her hands.

"Okay, well, than start from the beginning. What do you remember?"

He supposes if this isn't real anyway, that he's possibly dreaming, telling the truth is okay. Only his dreams will know.

"I was dying. All out of regenerations, no companions. No injuries or time vortexes, it was just…the end. There was no pain, just the TARDIS, singing me to sleep. Over a thousand years of moving, never stopping, gone. The next thing I remember is waking up here, the TARDIS quiet, the voices ceased."

"You felt him die, didn't you? There was always that connection, but I never would have thought…"

"I didn't feel him die, _I _died!"

"But I don't understand, John, you're right here."

He knew she was trying to fight believing it. The impossible thing. And really, he couldn't admit that maybe he was doing the same.

"What I'm trying to tell you, is I'm not the metacrisis. I'm not…John."

She's quiet for a moment, staring at him with confusion and doubt.

"Can I ask you a question? I just need to know if I'm going crazy."

Nodding he waits for whatever she needs to say. Maybe something she's never asked before, or…the inevitable.

"How was that sentence going to end? The one on the beach. Please say it."

This must be a dream, or a nightmare. She always asks that question in his nightmares. He responds the same, because the truth doesn't matter.

"It doesn't need to be said."

Something sparks in her eyes, recognition and something new he's never seen before. Probably meant for the man he isn't.

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

The conversation always ends here. He'll wake up at any moment. There will be a new face, more universes with planets to scatter the pain that won't leave. Maybe a new companion or two, too keep it covered up.

Closing his eyes tight, he waits for it. Nothing.

"It is you. I can't believe this is real. Every time I have this dream you say it, and it's like our last moment on the beach never happened. That's how I know this is happening."

She seems so certain, which breaks his heart more.

"It's impossible, for this moment to exist."

He wonders if he should try the old human trick, pinch himself and hope against hope he's not losing his mind. She beats him to it.

Kissing him under the diamond scattered sky, surrounded by apple grass air. And for a moment, just a moment, he believes it. But then he remembers it can't be, and he curses this god awful nightmare.

She moves away first, hand still pressed to his cheek.

"When has the impossible ever stopped you? You've believed it, lived it. Every moment you've defied what they said couldn't be done. Now think. How is there any way this couldn't be real? Forget about parallel universes and what you think is true. Think."

Something in what she says triggers a distant memory. A text, found in the library on his planet. Time Lord death…

"But that's impossible. No Time Lord has ever been granted this kind of death."

She stares at him unblinking.

"Time Lords are only meant to have a certain number of regenerations, once we have reached our final one, that's supposed to be it. Death. Maybe Heaven. They say though, that if worthy, a Time Lord may live the rest of one life in the body of a former regeneration. In this case, my tenth. It was the one that meant the most. Of course I had a clone, so really the other me doesn't exist. Not any more."

"So you're _you. _But not really _you_?"

"I guess you could say that. Me without the Time Lord."

"You believe me now then? Because you know I would never lie to you."

He does know. Which is what sends every emotion he tried to ignore rising to the surface.

Sobs over take him, muffled first by his hands and then the soft fabric of her robe. Arms are around him, and for the first time since losing her, he feels calm.

Sitting up straight he takes her face in his hands, he's certain, unafraid of the consequences.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

She kisses him again, whispering her response against his mouth. They stare at each other, because for him it's been so long. Until she stands up, offering her hand. Leading him into the house.

"How long will you stay with me Doctor?"

He pauses in his footsteps, tilting his head towards a world he may never see again. Of course he believes in the impossible.

Looking down at her he responds as she would.

"Forever."

**AN/2: Was it terrible? **


End file.
